


Elephant riding and romantic vampires

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Series: Crack! fics for the practice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean is So Done, Elephants, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Men of Letters Bunker, Oh My God, Riding, Romantic benny, Roses, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Dean comes back to the bunker to find that everybody is riding elephants. What did Gabriel do this time?*crack fic with prompt: Elephant, food, Dean, Benny x Jo*





	

 Dean drove down the road, two bags of food in shotgun. One had a salad and a burger for himself and his brother, and the other had two burgers and fries for his angel and Gabriel. He drove in front of the bunker and got out, blinking at the sun. He paused when he heard something through the door – was that an elephant?

  
Dean braced himself for what was coming and closed his eyes, opening the door. He paused for a good second and opened one eye.

  
What the fuck.

  
There were three elephants in the bunker with blankets as an almost saddle on their back. Castiel and Gabriel were on one, Sam was on another and... Jo and Benny were on the third?

Dean dropped the bags in shock, staring at everyone. He took a sip of the whiskey he kept in his pocket and spit it out everywhere in surprise.

  
Before Dean could start yelling at the Archangel (it was obviously Gabriel that did this), Benny turned around and faced Dean, calling “Hey, brother!” he then turned and – KISSED JO

.   
Dean’s mouth gaped open as everyone in the room went ‘oohh’ like some twelve year olds at a sleepover.

  
Suddenly, Benny had a rose between his teeth and he was standing on the elephant, pulling Jo up with him. He started dancing, Jo giggling as she followed.  
Then Jo fell, pulling Benny down with her. She fell on the hard ground of the bunker, Benny falling on top of her. They both blushed and Jo reached up and kissed the vampire.

  
Dean slowly backed away and closed the door behind him, contemplating the meaning of life.


End file.
